I'll Never Be Good Enough
by kittylover529
Summary: The kid does anything for Kuki...he loves her...so much,but enough to let her go?


_I felt guilty always making the kid, Ace the bad guy in everything…so I wrote one or two stories okay just this one but…maybe I'll make another…oh and they're in 6__th__ grade!_

_**Ace's POV**_

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled as Kuki turned on the light shocked then she smiled she loves surprises! "Ace?!" She smiled at me "Thank you! So much!" She said hugging me.

"Sure Kuki!" I smiled at her honest delight in the party… "One sec I have to go see my friends!" Kuki said then ran off.

-

_**Kuki's POV**_

Where are they?! "Wally!! Where are you?!?!" I screamed into the crowd I rolled my eyes meanie people just cause Wally isn't 'popular'. "Okay" I sighed to myself, "NIGEL?!" I squeaked, it really kinda sounded like a squeak! Then of course they clear a little hallway from where Nigel is to me. I heard them whisper stuff like 'ooo Nigel and Kuki!' and 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g' I rolled my eyes, Nigel is just one of my best friends!

"Yes?" Nigel asked softly and everyone was silent so I could hear him perfectly. "Where is everyone?" I asked them hiding a smile secretly looking at the annoyed cheerleaders. "Well…I'm right here if you didn't notice!" Nigel smiled rolling his eyes, now it's my turn to roll my eyes! "The _others please_!" I smiled.

"Abby's in the kitchen with Hoagie…Rachel is in the basement with Wally and Fanny and Patton are upstairs and…" He stopped knowing I heard the name I wanted. "Okie dokie!" I smiled gratefully at Nigel and waved.

"Er…can I get to the basement please?" I asked the people in front of the door to where I wanted to go. "Uh…sorry it a reserved are…Oh! Birthday girl sure sure! Come right a head!" The guard said motioning to the door.

I looked at what he had in his hands "Can I see that list?"

_**Nigel's POV 5 minutes ago…**_

"So Rachel after this we're all going to my house…wanna come?" I asked blushing. "Sure! It sounds like fun! So, let me guess a second surprise party for Kuki?" Rachel asked smirking. "Bingo!" I whispered.

"Well my mom made a cake, Tommy, Mushi, and Joey helped with decorations! He _is _a **very** smart 4 year old at that!" I told Rachel seriously. "Oh! I know! He might just come into knd early!" Rachel smiled "First one under the age of 5!" Rachel squealed.

"Nigel? Have…you ever noticed that er…Ace isn't such a bad guy?" Rachel asked me motioning over to Ace who was eating at cookie sadly. "Would you really want Kuki to date him though?" I asked her.

"Well…no. But he does everything for her! I mean really! Think about it!

He gave her money in her families tough times…

He gave her toys when her pares were too busy for her…

He gave her his last piece of candy when he saw she was having a bad day!" Rachel sighed "Think Nigel! He's really the perfect boyfriend but it's fate… Kuki doesn't belong with him…" she sighed again then I caught something I didn't the first time I heard her.

"Perfect boyfriend?!"

_**Ace's POV Now…**_

I sighed…I throw her a party at my house and she just leaves me to go hang out with her friends! One in particular! I always find myself competing with Wally! At first…he was a good friend! Then…not so much…I mean once you and your friend like the same girl and she doesn't even notice, well what would you do?

We both thought she picked me…but every now and then I looked down she completely ignores me and goes to see Wally! "Can I just go into the basement?" I asked And sighing. "Sure boss!" Andy smiled opening the door.

I walked down the stairs and I saw what was at the bottom…I broke.

"KUKI?!?!" I screamed not believing what I was seeing! "Ace?!" Kuki gasped widening her eyes "I…he…er…us I am so sorry!" Kuki whimpered looking as if she were in physical pain, but right now…I couldn't react to it…I felt totally numb…

I blinked and let out a sigh. "How did I know? How could you?" I asked her in a scratchy voice. Kuki bit her lip "I didn't mean to…I didn't mean for this to happen! You have to believe me!" Kuki sniffled on the verge of tears.

I looked at her and sadly looked away "The saddest part is…I believe you…" I sighed walking away. "No! Ace wait!" Kuki sobbed running after me.

I sighed and looked back "Yes?". "I do love you…just…" she started to say and then, right there my heart really felt like it just… broke. I know this ends as just like a friend or a brother…I still want you in my life!

"Just…not the way you love me! I feel so stuck up saying that! But I don't, I mean I can't live without you in my life!" Kuki sobbed. See? Near her exact words…

"Kuki…when you love someone you let them go…not forever but for a bit…" I sighed kissing her lightly…for the last time.

"I love you Ace…" Kuki whimpered, "I love you too…" I whispered. "Now…go… go to Wally…he's okay…" I smiled looking at Wally. He really isn't that bad of a guy…

* * *

I was going to do a second chapter on Nigel and Rachel, and Hoagie and Abby then a third one on the surprise party…should I though?

Thanks for reading KIT KAT!


End file.
